The Angels Charge
by ScarlettScales
Summary: The Angels Charge : A Dormant Healer resurrected? { She didn't want much. She wanted adventure, she wanted excitement, and she gets it, just not in the way she expected.} Eventual Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

There she stood, alone in the large room in the large building of her soon to be husband. She didn't want this, she didn't want to get married to this man and her sister knew it, this man was cruel and more evil than any demon could ever be; She stood looking out the large window at the tree that stood on the other side. A large oak tree green a lush filled with wildlife she oh so adored, a tear managed to escaped and she rushed to wipe it, if she was caught crying her mother would be furious; her mother...also a cruel woman, forced her own daughter to say yes to a man she was about to leave, but fate wasn't on her side that day.

As she stood by that large window staring at that large tree she started to think, what if she never stopped off at that bar that particular night? what if she kept driving? what if never even left the house that night? if those things never occurred she wouldn't be standing at that window staring at that tree, she would be at home in her large batman t shirt that she bought from the men's section in her favourite clothes store, she would be watching reruns of doctor who while eating bowls of raspberry jelly she'd made a day before for the specific reason of doctor who reruns. She would rather be sitting at home doing things while wearing her large dinosaur slippers with the jurassic park theme tune blaring about the house, all these things could be happening right now if she had never left the house that night several years ago.

She walked out of her house not expecting her car to break down, she walked into that bar not expecting a kind gentlemen to help her with her car problems, she didn't expect to carry on contacting that gentlemen; she didn't expect to end up dating that gentlemen and she most definitely did not expect that gentlemen to cut her off from seeing anyone but family. Her friends tried countless times to contact her but always got the harsh voice of Chris, her fiancé, at least he respected her Mother's choice for her to be a virgin until after marriage; that was the only thing he respected.

She tried countless times to leave him, but they always got interrupted one way or another, she wished it wasn't that hard to say 'we're done' and then walk away without trouble but she knew if she tried, she would be in deep physical pain pretty soon afterwards. Somewhere in her mind she always thought she'd have a happy ending you know? meet a guy, go out and then get married and have kids, but no she got Chris and she was always going to be upset that she got married to him without a fight. Between that dream she'd always wanted to travel to different places, maybe go explore abandoned places and see things many people couldn't, she wanted to do a lot as expected of someone who was forced to spend day and night waiting on a man who thought women were maids to dote on his every whim.

So there she stood, in a large wedding dress that flared out hugely, her feet adorned with 5 inch heels and her waist length hair tied up in a fabulous bun styled do with blue rose clips in every crevice of her brown silky locks. A dress so expensive she wanted to shred with all her might just to spite the man she had to marry, she thought back to her life before Chris, her friends that would always make her smile; the self defence lessons she took with them and the supernatural books they would surprise her with. she missed all the times they would sit and watch TV till the early morning light and then sleep until the afternoon, she missed playing dress up with them as though they were 11 years old again, she missed being a child in a grownups body.

When Chris cut off all her contact with her friends, she turned to her sister who was always there as shoulder to cry on, as a block to fill the void where her friends used to be. Her sister Katie was a diamond in the rain for her, someone so bright in such a dark place and what entered the room at this moment in time, glowing in a white light with the look of an angel was Katie grasping one big duffle bag with her favourite belongings. She looked at her sister wide -eyed as she went through the bag, it was all her wardrobe in those compressed air tight bags from her expensive leather to her normal rock clothing that was forbidden by Chris; her special DC and marvel themed shoes and heeled boots were there too, it looked like heaven to her.

Katie looked at her sister with a large smile ignoring the hoarse calls of their mother directing people on where certain decorations go, Chris could also be heard partying already with his band of disgusting friends; she looked at her sister tears almost falling, Katie walked to the large window and opened it as she gestured with her head. she stood up and walked to Katie, duffel in hand she placed one foot on the thick branch that was conveniently placed by the window ledge; Katie handed a hands free device to her making the signal for 'untraceable' as she took it.

She climbed down the tree with struggle due to her large expensive wedding dress, her veil flying with the wind as she dropped close to the ground. She looked up at Katie who waved goodbye and then she ran, she ran far away with her duffle and a large smile on her face, she ran ignoring the angry screams of Chris and her mother that could scare the devil; she didn't care anymore she was free, free of her mother's scolding and Chris's criticizing voice, she could hear her sister screaming to run faster and she did run faster surprising herself in the speed she could run in the footwear she wore.

She never stopped running, what was 4 o'clock and sunny and clear quickly turned to 7 o'clock rainy and dark as the night descended upon the world. She ran through a forest of trees thinking of the new life that awaited her far from the confines of Chris's house and her mother's leash, the leash was broken and the house was torn down now that she was free; the diamond ring long since removed from her finger and given to a random girl she'd accidently bumped into. She had no need for that ring now, she was set with her clothes, shoes and a lovely supply of money her sister had graciously put into the duffle, The rain pounded against her face harshly, the veil ripped from her hair by her delicate fingers.

The dress was wet and muddy covered in twigs and leaves from the forest trees she'd come into contact with, she was breathing hard but she kept running purely on the thought that she would no longer have to see that man's face, that she would no longer have to listen to her mother's words on what a lady should and should not do; she only had the voices of her sister and deceased father in her head calling to her.

 _Run!_

 _You're free!_

 _keep Running!_

 _almost there don't stop!_

 _Follow your dreams darling!_

 _Sister you did it!_

She smiled widely, the words that were locked in a box now free and egging her faster and further away. Chris and her mother now long forgotten and thrown from her mind and the only thing that repeated were two words that replayed like a broken vinyl record.

 _I'm free!_

 _I'm free!_

 _I'm free!_

She was indeed free, she came to the exit of the forest and she now stood on a road. She walked into the middle of this road, not a car in sight, her dress dirty and her hair now loose as it cascaded down and stuck to her back, the rain still falling hard as if there were tears of happiness smudging her non waterproof mascara. A light shined in the distance, as she got closer she found it was a motel, how lucky she was to find such a thing when she was just about to collapse from exhaustion; Upon entering the motel, the lady behind the desk sent her a pitying look.

''Rough day sweetheart?'' the lady asked, by the way she addressed the wet runaway bride, Lily guessed she was an older woman. Lily nodded, not being able to speak.

''Here. The room is on the house'' Lily took the keys from the lady, holding her hand in both of hers in silent thanks. Lily went to her room, not bothering to do anything but lie on the bed; falling asleep within one minute. A sleep she needed but she would soon find it was a bad time to slip away.

Lily woke up to banging, sounds of protest and one heavy thud resulting in the protests being silenced. Lily laid there on the bed, still in the dress, damp from the rain and still tired. The rooms door opened and there he stood with an angry look on his, the man she was supposed to marry, Chris, he was pissed and when he was pissed; you need to run.

She tried.

In a quick burst of speed, Lily jumped of the bed and towards the window -thank god it was ground floor- but she didn't get the chance to climb out of the window she managed to get open. Chris had caught her round the waist, pulling her into his chest and squeezing her tight.

''Thought you could run? stupid bitch'' He whispered in her ear, Chris kissed Lily's temple and then she felt pain. A lot of pain.

He had stabbed her.

Lily's side began to bleed profusely, the pain was never ending. Half an hour of fighting, struggling and pain, Lily had accepted her end, the next half an hour was spent lying limp in Chris's arms thinking about how she wanted her life to turn out. Things she wished had never left, like the voice in her head when she was a child, a voice that always made her happy; Her father said that it was her guardian angel, though if it was he had long since abandoned her. She was dying, where is her guardian angel now? Her friends? Katie, and the gang at Stanford? how were they going to take the news?

Time ran out. One full hour passed and Lilynette Daniels died at four fifteen in the morning, her body was dragged out to a desolate place and buried six feet under the dirt. Chris walked away without regret or guilt. 5 days later and Katie hadn't had any contact with her sister, she rang and texted but never got through; finally she called the police who were already on an investigation. Katie was told of the blood found in room 3 of the motel. The blood that was found to be her sisters. Katie was heartbroken and when she was able to speak without crying, she called the Stanford gang to tell them of the news.

On the other side of town, two brothers sat in a motel room after a long day, The eldest brother was awake while the youngest was asleep, his young brothers phone rang and so he picked it up.

''Hello?'' he gruffly answered, a confused sound was heard on the other side of the line.

''Sam?'' The voice was feminine, and sounded broken.

''No, I'm his brother, dean'' Dean had answered just has his brother awoke slowly from hearing the loud ringtone of his phone. Sam, when seeing his brother on his phone, got up and gently removed it from his brothers hand, looking at the caller ID in the process.

''Katie? what's wrong'' A relieved sigh came from Katie, but it turned into a choked sob.

''Sam, Lily is dead'' four words he heard that made him fall back onto his bed with wide eyes. Dean looked on in confusion and worry.

''When?'' Was all Sam asked, Lily was an old friend of Sam's. He met her before he'd even met Jessica, Lily had helped set them up, helped Sam set up dates and shop for presents. Now she's gone.

''They just told me today, her blood was found on a motel room floor. They're still searching for her body'' Murdered, someone had murdered his best friend and took the time to bury the body.

''Thanks for calling Katie'' Katie and Sam exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Dean didn't know what was going on but opted to not ask, he saw the look in his brother's eyes and it matched the look when he saw Jessica burning on the ceiling.

Lilynette Daniels was dead. Dean was mauled by hell hounds soon after. Sam lost everything but it won't be long before he gains everything back.

* * *

 **Shouldn't be starting this but i am cause to hell with it. random as hell will be when i update XD**


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and stuffy, She could barely breathe. Opening her eyes, Lily came to face with more darkness; she also realised there was no air wherever she was, she raised her hands above her and found nothing but wood. Lily coughed, she needed air and she needed it now. The wood wasn't that old but she still managed to break it open with great strength that she didn't have, it was then when she got a mouth full of dirt. She knew now where she was.

Buried six feet under.

She clawed her way to the top and close her eyes, breathing in sharply when light and air was finally reached. When Lily could open her eyes, what she saw was astounding; The whole area looked like it had been bombed with a shockwave, like when Thor's hammer connected with captain America's shield. Lily stood up, still in the wedding dress that was covered in dirt, muck and blood.

''Am I in- This is pontiac, Illinois? Where the bloody hell do I go from here?'' She mumbled to herself looking around. ''How did I even get here?''

 _Behind you. 4 hours down the interstate._

''What?'' She mumbled, narrowing her eyes at the familiar voice in her head. ''Whatever, I'll bite. Lets hope a car comes along sometime soon'' Lilynette Daniels spun on her heels, hissing slightly at having forgotten that she had no shoes on. Luckily, she had woken sometime near night so the ground wasn't hot like it would be when it was daytime.

She'd been walking for one hour when the rest of the large and ruined wedding dress was weighing her down. Lilynette ripped the skirt at the seams, the layered bottom of the dress came off as just that: Layers. Layer one was the large poofy feathers, layer two was just a booster for layer one and layer three was just really unnecessary. Layer four was the lovely pure silk underskirt, clean and white; Lilynette then carried on her walking for another hour before headlights came into view behind her.

She kept walking but turned and did so backwards, holding her hand out to the two approaching sets of headlights, one behind the other. She couldn't see much in the dark, but hopefully they could see her and hopefully they would stop. The first car drove straight on by, by what she could see, there was only man in it.

''Please!'' She shouted in hope that either drivers in either car would hear. The second black car also drove by, Lilynette spun around to follow it with her eyes, throwing her hand down in annoyance but tripping over her blistering feet. Not many cars had gone past that night, and none of them had stopped, Lilynette looked up to watch as the red brake lights disappear into the night

But they had stopped.

Confused, Lilynette got to her feet, wincing in pain with every step she took closer to the car. Upon closer look she could faintly see the outline shape of an impala type, but unsure of what year in the dark like this, with no lights but those belonging t the car. A few feet upwards, and the first car to pass her also stopped.

''Hey, I'm sorry to stop you! I've been walking for hours and-''

''Lily?'' Lilynette stopped talking, her eyes darting up to meet who spoke out her nickname. The eyes could be made out even in the dark, the brown hair that had grown out, There was no mistaking the voice either.

''Sammy?''

''Wait a minute.. Lily? as in the dead chick Lilynette from college?'' The guy in the driver's seat spoke out just as Sam opened his mouth to speak. The air grew tense and it was filled with confusion. Again, even in the dark, Lilynette could make out gorgeous green eyes.

''That's me. Dead chick Lilynette from college. Hey'' She smirked flirtatiously, She was a free woman. No Chris, no mother, she was free to do whatever the hell she wanted and that was _not_ to be a virgin until after marriage; god only knows when that would happen.

''No''

Lilynette looked up at Sam with a pointed expression ''I was only saying hello''

''Get in the car, Lily. We'll find out why you're topside too'' Dean said, winking as his usual womanizer self. Lilynette gave the boys a large open mouthed smile and slid into the back of the car quickly as the one in front honked its horn.

''I'm gonna pass out back here. Don't mind me Brother's Winchester'' She stretched out across the backseat as Sam grinned at the familiar reference to the brothers Grimm. She wasn't in a deep sleep, just a small nap of sorts until she was slapped to wake up.

They made it by morning to wherever the boys were heading to, Being told that their 'uncle bobby' had been told of who she was and why this 'pamela' person needed to see her too, Lilynette slid out of the car and stood in front of the older Bobby singer in the dirty and destroyed wedding dress. none of the males around understood why she was wearing it though, of course, she hadn't filled sam in on how she died.

Bobby knocked on the door of a house, the plank of wood opening soon after to reveal a woman in her thirties, beautiful, strong and sporting a smile. ''Bobby!'' The woman, who Lily presumed to be Pamela, exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around bobby in tight bear hug.

''You're a sight for sore eyes.'' Bobby told her with a smile, Pamela gave another chuckled before crossing her arms as she turned to the winchesters and Lily, looking the boys up and down appraisingly.

''So, these the boys?'' She asked before her eyes flitted over to Lily ''And who's this gorgeous wedding runaway?'' Lilynette gave an impressed look to Pamela. She had been told the woman was a physic but she wouldn't have expected anyone to realise her white, bloody and muddy dress was once a pure white thing of disaster.

''Sam, Dean, Lilynette. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state.'' Bobby introduced

''Hey.'' Dean gave his flirty hello  
''Hi'' Sam was a little awkward in his greeting.  
''How you doing'' Sam gave a nudge into Lily's ribs with his elbow ''I was only saying hello'' She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

''Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual.'' Pamela had a look in her eyes that Lilynette could see immediately. The look that said 'damn he's hot'

''If you say so.''

Pamela then turned to Lilynette ''You too, Gorgeous. How'd you die?''

''Oh you know. Running from Psycho soon to be husband doesn't always pan out the way you want'' Lilynette grinned ''I was in a motel when he found me and stabbed me in the stomach. Not fun''

''Come on in '' Pamela smiled, Liking Lilynette's answer. The dark haired Physic liked how Lily didn't dwell on the dying part, also how she seemed to find humour in it. ''We'll get you cleaned up, first.''

Pamela leaned over, snatching up Lilynette's hand and pulling her inside, leaving the boys standing in the doorway. ''Shower...thoroughly. I'll leave out some of my clothes, you're skinnier than me but it's better than nothing.''

''Thanks Pamela'' Pamela gave a smile in return before hopping out of the bathroom she had dragged Lilynette into. Jumping into the shower, Lily took a moment to familiarise herself with the alien shower. it was amazing at how much mud, dirt and blood had come off of Lily, the water stained a brown colour for the first couple of minutes.

A full 15 minutes had passed before she'd jumped out of the shower, really actually clean. Pamela had left clothing choices for her, incase some of them didn't fit and some of them didn't. Of course Lily only found this out after staring at her naked self in the full length mirror. On her hips were two red hand marks, and pamela was right, she was Skinny.

It was almost like looking at a skeleton, or at least she on her way to becoming one. The diet her mother had on her to fit into the dress was strict, didn't involve any meat whatsoever and it skipped some meals of the day. Sighing, Lilynette shoved on some skinny jeans (with belt on the last hole possible) and a cropped T-shirt, effectively showing off the marks so she wouldn't have to lift the shirt.

''Ah ha, you have the mark too'' Pamela grinned, seeing Lilynette walk into the seance room. The red marks on her hips looked as though someone had grabbed her roughly. ''Getting a little too frisky with our mystery monster?''

''Well if i had, i can't remember'' Lilynette chuckled, taking the extra seat beside pamela at the black clothed table. It was all very supernatural and Lily was excited, Sam was the only one to see the excited shine to her green eyes.

''Right. Take each other's hands.'' They did as Pamela asked. ''And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.'' Pamela placed her hand on Lilynette's hip over the hand mark perfectly but her other hand slid over Dean's inner thigh, making him jump in surprise.

''Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there.'' Dean was looking a bit violated as Pamela pull her hand back.

''My mistake.'' She chuckled. Dean looked around nervously before shedding his outer shirt and pulling up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal his own red hand mark. Pamela laid her hand on the brand like she did with Lilynette's

''Okay.'' As if on command, Everyone shut their eyes and awaited Pamela's next words.

''I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.

I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.

I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. _''_

The Tv in the room flicked on to nothing but Static but Pamela only continued

''I invoke, conjure, and command...''

 _My name is Castiel_

Lilynette jumped at the familiar voice and name in her head. Unable to place where she knows it from.

''Castiel?'' Pamela repeated in question.

 _I warn you. Turn back now._

''No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy.'' she refused to turn away from the spell.

''Castiel?'' Dean asked.

''Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back.''

''I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. ''

 _Turn back now!_

The voice seemed more desperate to get her to turn away but pamela ignored it. ''I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. ''

''Pamela, please stop!'' Lilynette pleaded, sensing something bad was about to happen.

''I almost got it.'' pamela answered before continuing the spell. ''I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!

Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Lilynette let out a terrified shriek as she watched Pamela's eyes burn into nothing, she collapsed to the floor as the room silenced and Lilynette was there to catch the woman before she actually hit the floor.

''Call 9-1-1!'' Bobby called, dropping beside Lily and Pamela. Pamela had her eyelids closed but when she opened them, there was nothing but empty sockets. Eyes burned out but bleeding, Pamela cried out

''I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!'' She started to sob as Lilynette rocked her back and forth and hushing gently. It was something Lilynette always did to comfort someone in pain and this time, she was sure it wasn't going to work. A small surprise when Pamela's cries toned down just a little.

Sam had called for an ambulance and it arrived lickity split for poor old Pamela. Bobby and Lilynette were the ones to go to the hospital with her, bobby in her black car and Lily rode in the ambulance beside Pamela, holding her hand. Lily assured the boys that she would meet with them later, after she made sure Pamela would be okay.

* * *

Lilynette Daniels strolled up to the Winchester occupied room in the Astoria motel, getting back from the hospital after Pamela practically threatened her to leave. ''Sunshines here boys'' She grinned, walking in like she owned the place before plopping down on the couch and stretching out.

''Man, What happened to dear shy and giggly Lilynette?'' Sam asked from across the room.

''Gone!'' She shouted happily ''Gone along with the old bat that was my mother! No more Diets! No more 'wait till you're married for sex'. Man i could do with Three full pies right now''

''Amen!'' Dean agreed from his space on the couch. ''Sammy, Why didn't you ever introduce me to this girl!''

Sam didn't answer, he just gave Dean and Lily a look. That was it, Dean read as Lilynette simply sat there with her eyes closed, unable to fall asleep like Dean had done in a span of half an hour. It was when she was in the bathroom that Sam had snuck out somewhere, Lily wasn't sure where he'd gone but guessed he wouldn't be gone long.

Dean was still sleeping soundly though until the TV flicked on to static again. The radio started whining which woke up Dean, his green eyes opened to see Lily standing in complete confusion; he rolled over quickly to grab the shotgun sitting beside the couch as the high pitched noise rings out. Dean clutched at his right ear, looking at Lily strangely as she didn't seem to hear the noise.

 _Dean, can you hear me_

Was what she heard instead, The familiar voice she still couldn't place.

''He can't hear you!'' Lily exclaimed to the ceiling, as Dean dropped the gun and clutched at both ears.

 _Lily._

Lily shrieked and covered herself as the mirror's on the ceiling shatters and falls over her and Dean. Dean screamed as he dodged the bigger shards of mirror and that was when the door was thrown open.

''Dean! Lily!'' The noise stopped and all fell silent

* * *

''How you doin, kid?'' Bobby asked Dean as they drove. Lily sitting in the back, trying to think where she had heard the voice before, why it knew her name and why it seemed to say her name so softly, like it knew her personally.

''Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy'' Dean replied, pulling out his phone and dialing a number. It was silent for a moment until Dean spoke.

''What are you doing?'' Pause ''in my car?'' pause ''Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer.'' Dean held a finger up at Bobby's surprised look. ''Done. Catch you later.'' And Dean hung up.

''Why the hell didn't you tell him?'' Bobby asked in wonder.

''Because he just tried to stop us.''

''From what?'' Lily interjected with a suspicious tone to her voice.

''Summoning this thing.''

Lily stared at Dean with a bored look as Bobby stared in shock ''Yes, Dean. Let's summon the thing that can make your ears bleed and pull you out of hell and me out of wherever.''

''It's time we faced it head-on.'' Dean responded. Lilynette did not like the idea at all but she was new to the whole evil hunting stuff and decided not to push her luck.

''You can't be serious!'' Bobby asked.

''As a heart attack.'' Dean answered, trying to lighten up the situation ''It's high noon, baby.''

''Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything.'' Lily couldn't help but nod in agreement to Bobby, she didn't fancy dying so long after being resurrected.

''That's why we've got to be ready for anything.'' Dean pulled out a knife ''We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk...''

''This is a bad idea.'' Lily mumbled from the backseat, running a hand down her face.

''Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?''

''We could choose life.'' Lily chuckled at Bobby's suggestion.

''Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me, Probably Lily to; it did pull her down. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand.'' Dean explained.

''Dean, we could use Sam on this.''

''Nah, he's better off where he is.'' Dean countered.

* * *

''Damn'' Lilynette grinned, looking around the newly refurbished warehouse courtesy of demon hunters. The walls were covered in Sigils and traps, weapons were strewn across the tables. Off to the side, Lily threw the empty paint can to the left and focused on her wild hair, pulling it over her shoulders and plaiting them.

''That's a hell of an art project you've got going there.'' Dean spoke up, fiddling with the weapons on the table.

''Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?'' Bobby answered, walking over to Dean and the arsenal table. Lily still quiet and plaiting her hair on the side.

''Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of.''

''This is still a bad idea.''

''I agree with Bobby. What if it's something you haven't heard of?'' Lily said softly, starting on the other side of her hair after finishing one plait.

Dean gave her a bored look ''Yeah, Bobby, Lily, I heard you both the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?''

Bobby nods, though still not liking the idea of summoning whatever it is. He walks over to another desk, takes a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkles it into a larger one which in turn, begins to smoke. Bobby then starts chanting in another language that Lilynette assumed was Latin.

''Now we wait, I assume?'' Lilynette hummed after Bobby finished the spell. None of them answered her as she already knew the answer and the time had slowly passed. Dean and Bobby were seated on tables, swinging their legs boredly as Lilynette took to clearing a whole table and laying on it, staring up at the ceiling.

Time still passed slowly.

''You sure you did the ritual right?'' Dean asked, prompting Bobby to give him a pointed look ''Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?'' Lilynette then jumped halfway out of her skin when a loud rattling sound started, The roof was shaking as it the hulk was trying to slam against metal made out thor's hammer...or vibranium. Dean and Bobby armed themselves with shotguns at the far end of the warehouse and Lilynette clenched the silver knife in her hand. One she was previously using to clean her nails.

''Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind.'' Dean suggested, very lightly joking and half hoping.

''I don't think it's the wind, Deano.'' Lily chuckled. ''Something tells me, that what 'we' summoned, is finally answering the ringing phone.'' The door then burst open, Lily's head turned sharply to find a man.

She blinked in confusion, a simple man, looked about 5 feet and 10 inches tall, 7 inches taller than herself. Brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a normal suit with blue tie, complete with beige trenchcoat. whatever supernatural being it was, Lily had to admit, it looked good. Though overhead, as walked in, the light bulbs shattered in a shower of sparks as he walked under them. Bobby and Dean open fire but the bullets hit tall, dark and handsome and he barely even blinked.

''O-oh ok'' Lily whispered to herself, placing the silver knife down on the table. Watching as the stranger approached Dean, she stared, something familiar about this new person and she just couldn't place it.

''Who are you?'' Dean asked him once Tall, dark and handsome was in front of him.

''I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.'' A small inaudible gasp came from Lily's lips. Undetectable to Dean and Bobby's ears but the stranger's eyes flickered and met hers for a few seconds.

''Yeah. Thanks for that.'' Dean responds, plunging the Magic knife into the stranger's chest. He looks down at the blade unconcerned before raising a hand to it's hilt and pulling it out; dropping it to the floor after. Behind him, bobby attacks and without even turning his head, the stranger grabbed Bobby's weapon. Using it to swing himself around, he puts two fingers to Bobby's head and the old hunter fell to the ground with a peaceful look overcoming his face.

''We need to talk, Dean. Alone.'' Blue eyes now visibly looked over at Lily as Dean quickly rounded the stranger to Bobby's side.

She scoffed, shaking her head. Brown plaits moving with the motion ''Oh no, You are not laying your magic fingers on me.''

''Of course not, Lily'' Lily's face dropped to confusion, neatly plucked eyebrows furrowing to create a light crease in her forehead. The way he said her name sounded much like he knew her, Like sentimente; There was a certain softness in his tone. Like one she'd heard just before Bobby interrupted the shower of Mirror shards.

' _Castiel?_ ' She thought mainly to herself, inwardly shocked when he nodded lightly, confirming her suspicions.

''Your friend's alive.'' Castiel spoke to Dean, eyes cast downwards at one of the books that littered the table.

Dean looked up at Castiel ''Who are you?''

''Castiel.''

''I believe he means, what are you?'' Lily's gentle but curious voice interjected.

Castiel looked from the book to Dean with a passive face ''I'm an Angel of the Lord.'' Lily brought a hand to her mouth, surprised at the information just given. With her mind wiped of how to even speak, she just stood there silently with a permanent look of mild surprise.

''Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.'' Dean didn't believe a word out of the angels mouth. Dean stood up from Bobby's side, facing Castiel as the angel did the same.

''This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.'' Lightning flashes, prompting Lily to yet again, jump halfway out her skin. On the back of the warehouse, a pair of shadowy wings were seen, stretching out but then disappearing as the light goes out. Lily was still frozen.

''Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes.''

Castiel looked down in slight regret ''I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.''

''You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?'' Castiel nodded to Dean's questions ''Buddy, next time, lower the volume.''

''That was my mistake. Certain people, special people - Like Lilynette, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.''

''And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?'' Dean seemed annoyed by the use of a human as a vessel, much like demons did.

''This? This is... a vessel.''

''You're possessing some poor bastard?'' Dean questioned, already knowing the answer.

''He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.'' Castiel defended calmly.

Dean was still not so easy to believe in angels. Though one stood right before him, he refused. ''Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?''

''I told you.'' Castiel frowned

''Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?''

''Good things do happen, Dean.'' Castiel responded, stepping closer to the hunter.

'Not in my experience''

''What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?'' Castiel inquired.

''Why'd you do it?'' Dean asked the direct question, the one he wanted to know since getting out of hell.

The answer confused Dean to no end ''Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.''

Then suddenly a loud intake of breath rang out, both pairs of eyes turned to stare at Lily, Green in bafflement and blue in slight amusement. Lily breathed in a couple of times before catching her breath and finally looking over at the hunter and angel.

''I'm sorry'' She apologised ''I forgot how to breathe''

Dean spluttered out some incomprehensive noises ''How do you just...forget how to breathe?'' Lily shrugged.

''She has a habit of it.''

Dean and lily turned eyes on Castiel ''And how would you know?'' She asked, pointing a perfectly sea-green nail painted finger at him. Mismatched eyes staring, waiting for his answer '' _Why_ are you so familiar to me?''

''I would hope I am Familiar. I hoped you would remember me'' Castiel spoke softly, like he had before. ''I have been watching over you since the day you were born.''

''The voice in my head when i was a child.'' Lily realised, but then shook her head. ''How do i know i wasn't just crazy?''

''I assure you, you were not ..'crazy' as you so put it.'' Dean was just silently standing back and watching the exchange. ''I spent a large amount of time caring for you, it was my job. I was there, when your parents were not.''

''You possessed my babysitter?'' The slight movement of his head told her yes. ''So all the times, all the pillow forts and the games and-'' Lily stopped and suddenly laughed ''No wonder he was so weird! because it was you! Of course an Angel wouldn't know how to play tag or-or freaking hide and seek.''

Then she stopped, her mind realising something else ''But then, why did you leave?''

''i was no longer needed.'' Castiel answered ''I was still watching though''

''Bullshit 'you were no longer needed' '' Lily huffed, turning heel and walking from the warehouse, leaving the angel and hunter to further talk.

* * *

 **So, um, how is it? ...worth continuing or something? XD**


End file.
